


if you would, and you could [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash February, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "if you would, and you could" by mischief7manager.“'Is it true?'Allura looked up from her desk. What research she and Drake had been able to gather from Westruun was woefully unorganized, a state she knew could cost them valuable time in future. She had barely stopped to greet Vox Machina upon her arrival in Vasselheim, instead seeking out a room in this Slayer’s Take guildhall in order to settle herself and begin sorting through crucial information. She had told her allies that she wished not to be disturbed, but then, Kima had never been one to follow orders."Allura and Kima reunite after the revelations of the past few episodes. They have a lot to talk about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if you would, and you could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077328) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



Length: 10:12  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20you%20would,%20and%20you%20could.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! Thanks to mischief7manager for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
